deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockstar Foxy vs Rockstar Bonnie
battle with two Rockstar rocks Rockstar Foxy Boomstick:Rockstar Foxy is another redesigned version of the original Foxy for the newer pizzeria. Wiz:Rockstar foxy from Fnaf 6 but got of feats all from Ucn. Broomstick: Rockstar Foxy is worth $2,500, making him more valuable than the other Rockstar animatronics. His stats are as follows: Wiz: * Atmosphere: 0 *Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 8 *Bonus Revenue: 0 *Liability Risk: 1 El Chip ad Broomstick: no ad in this video. Wiz: he is Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" Broomstick:Rockstar Foxy Can give +1% power to the player for find His parrot.' Wiz:Parrot not be in this battle because so Rockstar Foxy fight. broomstick: do I find rockstar foxy's parrot, foxy give beer Wiz: but not all times. Play rockstar Foxy jumpscare Wiz: also Foxy is a Liability Risk level 1 Animatronic, that mean He can break bones. Broomstick: can we move on. Deadpool:Why you put a rockstar Animatronic mix with rockstar Animatronic. Wiz: you match up in s2 eq. 5 Broomstick: also p all UCN Animatronic can break skull. Wiz: Rockstar can give the play 4 four form there thing: *Adding 1% power to the Office. *Lower temperature to 60 degrees. *Soundproofing *Give 10 Faz-Coins Broomstick: but Faz-Coins are useless in battle, the only use for it turn off Rockstar Freddy. Wiz: we should go to Bonnie Rockstar foxy: Yarr! Me bird likes you, so I'll do ye a favor. Boomstick: how you get here? Deadpool:I let it here Rockstar foxy: you had not say i am a Skill accordion player Wiz: that is used in fight. Rockstar Foxy: How you are forgetting about my hook Boomstick: we need to talk about Bonnie Play rockstar jumpscare Rockstar foxy: you are forget about my feats and stuff. Wiz: no we didn't Rockstar foxy: I will make a better show then you Wiz and broomstick:no we are the hosts Rockstar Foxy: i can appear in any challenge, even in ones where My difficulty level is 0. Wiz: that it Rockstar foxy: also I kill William over and over. Rockstar foxy:arrrr! I will back after I win. Rockstar foxy: also I got a parrot Wiz: we are go to Bonnie now. Rockstar Bonnie Boomstick: Glamrock Bonnie- Wiz: Worry star Bonnie, this rockstar Bonnie, Glamrock Freddy is not out lets Boomstick:Rockstar Bonnie Wiz: the player need find rockstar Bonnie's guitar Boomstick:Sing a song about guitar to you find it or he go to jumpscare you. Wiz:The player has approximately 20 seconds to locate Rockstar Bonnie's guitar. Wiz: One is parts of the rockstar bands. Boomstick: Rockstar Bonnie love guitar so must, that he kill for It. Wiz: with all UCN Animatronic can break skull. Boomstick: a Balloon can Break a Skull. Wiz: No Boomstick: Also Bonnie is a Liability Risk level 1 Animatronic, that mean He can break bones Wiz: Bonnie is a skilled electric guitar player Broomstick: also he is Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic". Rockstar Foxy: now you a skill Wiz: he can be that down with a death coin Broomstick : he is bunnyful Poll You think who go to win? Rockstar Foxy Rockstar Bonnie Who you rooting for? rockstar Bonnie Rockstar Foxy Fight RB = Rockstar Bonnie RF= Rockstar foxy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Walker21232123 Category:'Fox vs Bunnies' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Walker21232123's Wiz And Broomstick Death Battles